Rotating components, such as hubs, generally require some type of either balancing or vibration damping to reduce noise during their operation. Hubs are generally rotated at very high speeds, particularly hubs found within transmission apparatus. These mechanisms can produce noise due to the vibrations. The noise, while not detrimental, is objectionable and therefore it is desirable to prevent the vibration from occurring.
Generally, a vibration damper includes some type of frictional elements, which are resiliently loaded against the part which is to be dampened. As the parts rotate, the damper portion will rotate with the rotating components. When a vibration occurs, the component will accelerate and the damper member is free to rotate relative to the component; however, the frictional contact therebetween will reduce the vibration and, in most instances, eliminate the vibration.
The vibration dampers that have been proposed in the past have a member that is spring-loaded in frictional engagement with the component that is to be dampened. A number of these dampers appear in railway car wheels and in steering mechanisms and take the form of snap rings or locking rings, as well as rotating masses disposed internal to the gearing element. The one element that the prior art dampers have in common is the fact that each has a spring-loaded or resiliently-loaded element, which imposes the friction force between the damper and the member to be dampened.